Tom Fahn
Thomas "Tom" Fahn (born April 30, 1962) is an American voice actor. He's the brother of voice actors Melissa Fahn and Jonathan Fahn and husband of voice actress Dorothy Elias-Fahn. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Lego Friends (2014) - Henry (ep6) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Bruce Barkley 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Boris 'Movies' *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Male Ox, Stu 'Shorts' *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Woim (ep19) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad (2001) - Jeweler (ep18) *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Bleach (2011) - Assassin A (ep186) *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Aide (ep10), Pilot (ep19), Police Officer (ep6) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002-2003) - Tochiro *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Roco Bonnaro (ep8), Additional Voices *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Taigamaru *Digimon: Data Squad (2007) - Demi-Devimon (ep11), Harris Hayase (ep9) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2001) - Agumon *Fighting Spirit (2005-2006) - Okita *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Hiraga Gennai (ep20), Leafy (ep25), Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (ep28) *Forest of Piano (2019) - Albert, Piotr *Great Teacher Onizuka (2003) - CM Director (ep27), Mutou (ep26), Student (ep24) *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Man (ep8), Student (ep10) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Buhara, Kiriko (ep2) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Beck (ep21) *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004) - Kuroki (ep8), Man with Bicycle (ep6) *Kekkaishi (2010) - Masahiko Tsukijigaoka *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Josak Guriere *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2005-2006) - Gavott (ep78), Inspector Pepper (ep47) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Boy Student 2 (ep55), College Student A (ep21), Sakai (ep44), Student C (ep24), TV Guy (ep20), Teacher (ep20), Tomishige (ep23) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Kudal Cadel *Reign: The Conqueror (2003) - Ptolemy (eps5-13), Man D (ep5) *Requiem from the Darkness (2005) - Heihachi *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Shinzo (2002-2005) - Hakuba, Innkeeper (ep3), Thug (ep22) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Alan *The Big O (2001) - Eugene Grant (ep8), Additional Voices *The Legend of Black Heaven (2001) - Raphael Suzuki *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Yoshiro Akazawa *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Agumon 'Movies' *Blood: The Last Vampire (2000) - Teacher 'Movies - Dubbing' *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Agumon, Digmon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Agumon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Agumon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Agumon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Agumon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Agumon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Agumon, Teacher *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Additional Voices *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Zeelok Doctor 2 *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - Bar Patron, Protester 'OVA - Dubbing' *Armitage III (1995) - Additional Voices *Bastard!! (2001) - Additional Voices *Battle Athletes (1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Additional Voices *Black Magic M-66 (1995) - Barfly *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Additional Voices *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Gunner#1 (ep1) *Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II (1994) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Shout (1991) - Additional Voices *What the Bleep Do We Know!? (2004) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Chameliac (ep29), Green Shark (ep14) Video Games 'Video Games' *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Phase Paradox (2001) - Staff B *Untold Legends: The Warrior's Code (2006) - Rori Shi *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Soldier Lardwick *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Agumon *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Johnny Sakuraba, Mike Cohen *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Politician Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (62) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2020. Category:American Voice Actors